


Crying Won't Help

by Forever_His_48, Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Series: Camp Camp  (Forever_Ours_98) [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Brotherly Love, Content approved by SCAR, DanMax, Danvid, Do people really read this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you're reading all the tags you nasty, Incest, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Pedophilia, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Somnophilia, What Have I Done, What's tagging, dadvid, daniel is the bad guy, daniel tortures the hell out of max, i dont know, it is just really fucked up, max is raped, shit about to go down, this going to be some fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_His_48/pseuds/Forever_His_48, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: Alternate universe where Max is adopted by David at a very young age, after about 8 years of taking good care of Max, David runs into a terrible situation, involving his twin - who ran away to join a cult. Both Max and David are tortured in this twisted story, sadly though, that's not the worst that it gets.





	1. Hi, I'm Your New Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of innocent dadvid and max fluff before the fucked up madness.

_"David, we may be twins, and I love you, but I found a group of people who say there is a better place, a higher level, and I want to get there. And if you don't want to follow me, then I guess this is goodbye."_

_"Goodbye"_

  
"...Goodbye ... I'm way too good at goodbyes, the way that you see me cry"

22 year old David listened to the sad song on the radio, remembering his brother leaving him 7 years ago. David always thought he joined a sort of gang, because before he left he changed his look and his attitude. Bleaching his hair and clothes, then talking in tongue. 

David missed his twin, but right now he wouldn't have been happier, because where he was going was a place where prayers are answered and miracles are made.

David pulled up to the semi-glass door of the orphanage, and exited his car, walking up to entrance. As soon as he opened the door he seen a small mixed toddler around 1 and a half years old. The small boy looked up to David with his big green hopeful eyes, not yet able to talk, but could walk.

A tall dark skinned older woman walked up to David. "Hi, David, after you called in, and I told him, he has been waiting at the door ever since." She said. 

"Aw," David looked at the boy lovingly, "Maxwell, right? After reading his papers last week, I couldn't forget his name. So when can I take him, Mrs. , uhh?" David tried to think of her name but couldn't really say it.

"Its alright David, you've known me for almost ten years and still can't pronounce my last name. And right when you sign these past legal papers, Max is yours." She answered David.

David knew who the woman was for a while, not only was she the owner of the orphanage, but she was the mother of one of David's best friends, Gwen.

"Where's Gwen at?" David asked as he picked the boy up and carried him, following the older woman.

"At work, or at least trying to find work. She just cant keep a job for no longer than two weeks." Gwen's mother complained.

David and Gwen had known each other in highschool, they met right after David and his brother separated.

Finally entering the conference room, the two adults sat and talked about the future. They talked about how David was planning on being a great father to Max as he grew into his adulthood, filling every moment of his life with joy. Max just walked around the small room, sucking on his pacifier, touching anything that he won't get yelled at for. 

Max was an adorable little kid, especially growing up. Every chance he could get, David would take a photo of Max, from his first words to when he got a B+ on his science fair project in the 3rd grade. David even captured the most embarassing moments, such as when Max broke a tooth after trying to learn to skate. Max had seen David rollerblade before and he was so amazed, he wanted to try, but couldn't balance himself as well as David. 

Max had several dreams and goals that were inspired and motivated by his father, David. He even practice playing the piano so one day him and his dad could play on a stage together, Max actually got really good at it, loving the classical albums. He also loved David's original songs on his guitar, but didn't really tell him because he was embarrassed.

David loved being called a father, having the blessing to have a child, even when he couldn't really stay with a girl long enough to conceive one. After several questions from Max about who his mother was, David had told Max he was adopted, making sure he was old enough to understand what that meant, and at the time, Max didn't even care if they weren't blood related.

Max never really questioned David on why he adopted Max instead of any of the other children in the orphanage,but David honestly chose him becuase he was the cutest little bean there. And he still was in David's eyes, even if Max was becoming a little mischeivious from time to time, David just thought it was a phase so he just looked over it.

One time, Max had got ahold of David's phone and wandered on to his Tinder account. David punished Max for messing with his personal apps, but honestly Max was trying to make David even happier with a girlfiriend. Max wasn't always being trouble for David, he just took methods in terrible ways. Max cared for his dad, wanting to make sure he was always happy, and that he always knew he was loved by Max.

Max would have done anything for his dad if he needed to, even if it would just be helping him find a best friend, even though Max thought Gwen was already a great friend, and a motherly figure.

Gwen helped David take care of Max growing up, so Max knew Gwen very well. When Max was just old enough to speak, he accidently called Gwen 'Mommy', causing a very awkward atmosphere between Gwen and David for a while, only because they both saw each other as friends and not a couple.

Summer finally came for Max, school was out, and the ten year old wanted to hang out with his friends. David was home most of the summer, but he had to leave at night for his job. Max was home alone at night five times a week, usually already fed and tired by the time David left for work. Sometimes though, David had to leave early because he was called in, tonight was one of those nights.

It was around six, and David usually left closer to nine, so Max looked around for what to eat for dinner. As he wandered the kitchen, he noticed the pizza menu and a $10 bill on the counter. Obviously Max knew what it was for without a note, he lived with his father too long to not recognize when he leaves small clues for Max to find.

Max almost blushed at how adorable his dad can get, finding the house phone to order some pizza. After ordering a persoanl cheese pizza, Max sat in his room, watching TV. As he sat there he thought about David and how David loved him so much to a point where it was sickening, and how he semmed to return the feelings. 

Max had felt something towards David, something different than what a son usually feels toward their father. He noticed his feelings emerge sometime ago, when Max caught David masturbating one _very_ late night after work. David never found out that Max peeped such inappropriate moments, and then further fantasized about it. Max asked around his friend group and tried to understand what he was doing. Sadly though, none of his ten year old friends actually knew about 'the talk', so they were no help.

Max ended up leaving that much alone, but he still thought about it, and even wrote it down from time to time in his 'journal'. David gave Max this over the top journal, that was basically a diary, for Max, but Max rejected it saying it was stupid and girly. However, he still kept it and wrote in it, but David doesn't know, because he thinks Max threw it away.

As Max continued to wait for the pizza, he opened his journal and wrote his thoughts. 

_It has been weeks, maybe a month, since I seen Dad's penis. I wonder how it got so big, mine's is only big enough to fit in my hand. I wonder if I will ever find out why I feel this way, with my face getting so warm whenever Dad does his usual cute things. And he does it so often nowadays, it makes me feel all hot inside, too. Maybe I'm just sick, I should go to Dad and ask him why my chest feels so tight_

Max ended his entry there, only because he heard the doorbell. Max walked to the front door and began to unlock it, but stopped when he realized he forgot the money on the counter. He quickly ran back to get it and returned to opening the door.

"Here you go, $7.64, I'm going to need change. Dad says its best to give a tip, but I like money." Max said honestly as he tried to hand the tall man the money. The delivery guy didn't speak yet, so Max questioned him. Max hadn't looked up at the man, but when he did, he seen a very familiar face and hair. 

"Dad?" Max asked very confused.

The blond laughed quietly. "No, Max. But you can call me  _Daddy_." With that the tall bleached man grabbed Max and held his mouth shut. 

Max sturggled greatly to jump out of the stranger's arms, but he failed. The man stepped inside the small home and shut the door behind him, still suspending Max from the ground. "I'm suprised," he began as he used his feet to pull a chair from the table, "David never told you about me, his own twin."

Max was sat in the chair and tied down with some white rope. "Who are you! Let me go!" He screamed.

The man pulled a bottle out of nowhere and shoved it into Max's mouth. "Drink this, it'll make this feel more like a dream, or rather a nightmare." He snickered as the purple liquid dripped from the side of Max's mouth as he swallowed it painfully. 

"My name's Daniel, and you're not going anywhere, not until David comes home." Daniel removed the bottle and watched as Max almost gagged. "And he is probably going to be tired and overworked as usual, so he won't be able to resist me tying him down too." 

Max tried to muffle out something, but it was blocked by sticky Whit duct tape. "Don't try to speak, you can't. I just have to say though, David does know how to pick out the cute ones." Daniel caressed max's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Max had a very bad feeling about the whole situation, but he couldn't do anything, nothing but cry salty tears until David came home. Hopefully Max's dad will fix everything, _hopefully_.

 

 

 


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut danmax style
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. - if you see any spelling errors tell me, I was legit half asleep, and I did't feel like revising a 4th time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever waiting for me to update and it takes forever to arrive, I'm probably working on another project. To find out what I, and many other sinful authors, are working on go here ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910206 ) and see our works in progress.

_Heckles, I wrote this half a month ago and finished it last night. Don't judge._

* * *

 

A small red car pulled up in the driveway of the small home, it was David's car. He climbed out and locked it, then headed into the house. Unsurprisingly, all the lights were off, David figured Max went to bed already, considering it was probably around 3 in the morning. David walked passed the living room without turning a light on, and instead flicked on the hallway light. David noticed Max's bedroom light was on, confused he called out to his son.

"Max, you still up bud? Watching TV to keep you awake? "

David walked further down the hall, suspecting Max just fell asleep with his light on. Once he got to the door of the room, he could see Max's bed in the other side of the wall, empty. David walked further into the room, worried.

"Welcome home, Davey " a voice surprised David, he turned around to find his long lost twin smiling and flipping through a book.

"Daniel?" David asked. "W-what are you doing here, how did you get in, where have you been for so long?" David threw several questions to Daniel, and all he answered, eventually.

"what? I can't visit my only twin brother and his son while I'm passing through town?" Daniel snickered. "I thought you would've loved to see me, considering I left soon after _the confession_."

David's breath stopped. " **No,** I'm a changed man now, I - I don't think that way anymore." David hung his head ashamed, twiddling his fingers, remembering his past. Daniel thought it was kinda cute, his brother hasn't really changed all the much.

"Changed man? You just got taller." Daniel joked, "besides, I bet you still love me, or at least fantasize about me like you used to, right? Tell me, what _has_ changed about you, Davey."

David became slightly embarrassed, knowing he did still think of his brother from time to time, remembering when they loved each other when they were younger. David blushed.

David stopped his thoughts, regaining strength. "I don't love you anymore Danny, I found someone else."

Daniel laughed. "Someone else? Who? I don't see any photos of any girlfriends, not even a wife yet." There was silence, Daniel grinned. " _Oh, you must mean Max_."

Daniel walked closer to David. "Max, Max, Max. You must love him right. Going to an orphanage, seeing all the children who somewhat resemble you, but no you choose a dark skinned brown-haired little boy. The only thing that matches are those big gullible forest green eyes, and even his are a little more blue."

David flinched when Daniel put his arm around his shoulders. "What are you trying to say, I picked Max cause ..." David had to think.

"Cause he was cute. Cause he was young. Cause he looked... _Delicious_."

"delicious? "

"Oh don't be so **dumb** , you know what I mean. You wanted to eat Max, bit his lips, nibble on his skin, even suck on his little p-"

"STOP!" A red-faced David yelled for his brother to stop reading his mind. "I can't believe you would bring that up."

Daniel snickered. "It's funny, you two have lived together for so long, Max even acts and thinks like you do. You sure you haven't touched him already. Showed him anything vulgar. Gave him a taste of sex." Daniel's words hissed out if his mouth and straight into David's ear. And David imagined all of it, he wanted it all. He has for so long, but he never wanted to admit it. And he never has.

"Daniel," David paused, "you have to go. You cannot be in my house, accusing me and thinking of my son like that."

"Aw _cute_ , but you just joined us." Daniel walked away from David and back into the hall, "And Max was waiting for you so patiently in your bedroom, too." Daniel held his arm towards the end of the hall, motioning for David to go look.

For a moment, David had forgot about Max, he was too busy talking with Daniel. David doesn't even know how Daniel got in the house, or even knew where he lived. David made his way to his closed bedroom door, slightly turning it, noticing the lights off.

David flicked on the lights to a horrifyingly inexcusable sight. "Max!" David ran forward to his son who lied on the bed, naked, and surprised to see his dad. 

Not only was Max naked, but he was bound by rope, tied to the bed. Needles and strange bottles of liquid cascaded across the bed, only scaring David more.

"Max? Max, are OK? Everything's going to be fine." David spoke to Max calmly, knowing he couldnt respond because the drugs in his body was still intact. 

"Don't lie to him Davey." Daniel said as he walked into the bedroom.

David jumped up ready to fight Daniel. " _Get away from him._ "

"Davey, you should've came home earlier if you wanted to stop me." Daniel laughed as he pulled out another syringe full of a mystery dose. "I've already soiled your perfect boy, but don't worry, I'll share my fun with you, my **lovely** twin brother."

With that, Daniel peirced David in the neck with the needle, him whining for a second. David fell to the ground, suddenly drowsy.

"By the time you wake up in a hour or two, Max will be ready for you."

David's eyes fought to stay open, but soon fell, seeing a blurry scene of Daniel climbing onto the bed, getting closer to Max.

David's sleepy ears could hear Maxs voice and hums come to life as he seen Daniel come back.

David's eyes shut, but he heard one last thing before falling asleep.

Daniel ripped off the tape on Max's mouth, " _Dad, Daddy ... I .. love.. you....._."

***** **literally hours before** ******

Daniel walked around the house, just seeing what type of life his brother lived without him, staring at the billion of photos that rest on every wall of the house. 

All the photos included Max in any activity imaginable, in some David looked happy. Daniel missed his brother's nerdy smile that stretched across his freckled face.

Daniel passed by a group of photos that showed Max playing instruments. Daniel was very pleased to see the photo of an 8 year old Max playing the violin. 

Daniel made his way back into the dining room, where Max was still strapped to the chair. Max was currently sleep, must've gotten tired of struggling to unloose his binding.

Daniel looked at the cute ten year old. Then grabbed a needle that contained a dark purple liquid, that bubbled and fizzed. Daniel also added aphrodisiac to the poisonous mix, making his night very exciting. Daniel pulled up Max's sleeve, exposing his shoulder, then Daniel injected the syringe into Max, waking him up.

Max half asleep, questioned the tall man, actually mumbling because his mouth was still taped. Max whined as pain slowly ran under his skin from the puncture, he began to feel hot and burning in his clothes. 

Daniel caressed Max's cheek, smirking. Max shivered under his touch, feeling a strong intense pain. Max was scared. 

 Max's body heated up, he felt hot all over. He began to breath heavily and sweat, the drug was definitely getting to him. 

Daniel smirked evilly as he bent down on one knee and rubbed max's leg. 

Max whimpered as what felt like a static shocks running from his knee up his thigh to his hip, where daniel squeezed and groped.

Max moaned, he began to feel what he felt before when he thought about his dad. A tightness in his chest and a headache began to rise. Daniel was hurting Max mentally, but the pain was just getting started. 

 "You having fun yet max?" Daniel continued his hand to flow up Max's rib and onto his chest, max flinched once Daniel grazed over his nipple. " _Cause I surely am."_

Max moaned under the tape that covered his mouth, Daniel licked his lips. "I think we can remove this now, since you know not to scream for help. _Right_?" 

Max closed his eyes, surrendering as he nodded his head. Daniel slowly peeled off the sticky tape, listening to Max whine from the pain of it pulling his lips as well. Max with half lidded, teary eyes, looked at Daniel with hopeful intentions. _Hoping_ it wouldn't get any worse. 

Max tried to struggle out of the knot that was around his hands and feet, but failed. Daniel just watched as he molested and groped the ten year old, he grew closer to Max, sniffing him and giving his soft kisses on his small body. Little did Max know, this was the nicest Daniel was going to be all night. 

Max's mouth was wide open, taking in long breaths, exhaling short ones. He whined and moaned with each stroke and squeeze that Daniel's hand touched on his body. Max couldn't speak, his mind was blurred and unconscious, giving Daniel full control over Max's body. 

"Now it's time for the good stuff," was all Daniel said before pulling down Max's pajama pants and lifting his shirt, exposing his tanned chest and perked nipples. Daniel laughed at Max's adorable teddy bear boxers, acknowledging how innocent he was. Daniel also noticed the tent Max was totally displaying. 

"You know Max," Daniel said as he caressed Max's penis and pulled it out, "tonight, you are going to ascend to the next level."

Max fidgeted as he felt Daniel grip his member, squirming in the chair as Daniel twisted and pulled it. "I am going to help you get there. _You and your dad_."

 Max wanted to question what he meant, Max wanted to question everything. But he couldn't, he couldn't talk, couldn't move, he couldn't even look straight. 

What he could do was let out a loud moan when he climaxed for the first time. Daniel's hands were dirty now,  but he has a method of cleaning them. 

He raised his hand to Max's mouth, "lick it." Max looked at his hand then his face. "You're going to have to do it eventually so get used to it now." Daniel demanded.

Max stuck out his tongue, reaching for the man's hand, once he actually tasted it, max almost gagged. Daniel stood and grabbed a bottle that was on the table, "you only hate it cause it's your first time, by the end of our time together, you're going to love it. For now this should make it taste better, stick your tongue out." 

Max did. Daniel took a sip of the bottle and grabbed his chin, raising it, then kissed Max. Daniel inserted the purple liquid into Max's mouth, holding onto his kiss when Max began coughing and struggled to breath. The kiss morphed from a soft peck to a very sexual one,  and continued until Max was calm again, then Daniel released Max's lips. Daniel licked the dripping purple liquid from both his and Max's lips. 

"Hope you paid attention, cause that's what you'll have to do later." Daniel hinted at his plans for Max.  

Daniel loosened Max's hands and feet, giving him slight freedom, but Max didn't move, instead he just watched Daniel walk around and prepare for their next activity. 

Max knew it wasn't over, he knew if Daniel was waiting for David to come home, it was going to be hours of this torture.  Max contemplated with himself, since he wasnt tied down anymore, he could run, he could fight back, or he could just cooperate. Max began to think that if he just listened to whatever Daniel said, the pain wouldn't be so bad. The aphrodisiac and mixed drug was still running through Max's veins, giving him a weird feeling and confused thoughts. 

Daniel walked down the hall into David's bedroom, and walked back out minutes later to still see Max sitting on the chair quietly. "Well look who's being obedient, let's hope that continues through the night. Now go in the room,  and... " Daniel patted Max on the back, "and get on the bed, I'm taking you to the next level _now_." 

Daniel snickered as he walked away from Max, grabbing a dagger and a bowl of black paint. Max slowly stood from the chair, scared. 

"w-what are going to do now?" Max asked, fear coming from his lips. 

Daniel pushed Max towards the bedroom door, attempting to move the ascension slightly quicker. "Look Max, you're not going to enjoy the first few... hours .. of this but it will be in your favor when the time comes." 

Max was worried that tonight was going to be the longest night of his life, he was also worried that his dad would come home to something unimaginable. Something terrible. 

"Will my dad be OK, you won't hurt him will you?" Max said truly concerned.

Daniel scoffed. "What's wrong, not worried about yourself anymore, but now you're scared for your  _daddy_ , **how cute."**

Once the two of them were in the room, Max climbed on the bed and waited for Daniel to tell him what to do next. 

"hey Max, I wanna know, why are you so _fucking_ obedient?" Daniel questioned as he began to undress himself. 

Max sat on the bed, scared and confused. 

"I mean, I have tied you up, drugged you, molested you, and soon, I'm just going to rape you. Yet, you haven't tried to fight back or even yell at me" Daniel smirked. "Is it that you like this? You know your dad was into BDSM as well when he was your age." 

Max stared at Daniel, wondering where he was going with this. Max watched as Daniel threw his clothes to the ground, only wearing his white boxers. As Daniel climbed on the bed, he carried his dagger and the bowl. Max, still being tied by his hands behind his back, couldn't defend himself from whatever Daniel was about to do.

"Max, let's make this a little more exciting. I'm going to let you scream, because it's going to hurt, a lot, but you **_can't_** scream for help." Daniel laughed as he grazed the dagger across Max face. "if I hear you scream for help, it's not going to be pretty."

"what are you going to do?" Max asked with a shaky voice.

"Well since you asked, first I'm going to _mark_ you as sacrifice, then I'm going to have a little _fun_ before Davey gets home." Daniel's eyebrows furrowed. "But for me to enjoy any of it, you have to scream, and cry, and beg for mercy. In fact, let me hear you swear. Curse for me. Right now, you sound to innocent, too much like Davey did our first time together."

 Max was silent for a minute. "I can't. Dad says it's _bad_ , he says GOD is always watching."

Daniel laughed. "GOD? that's funny. Come on, swear. I know how much yoi want to. Tell me to **fuck** off. Call me an **asshole**. And when it hurts, scream that it does, yell that it hurts like **shit** , cause it's going to, the pains going to be worse than hell."

Max was scared as Daniel prepared the dagger by dipping it in the black liquid. When Daniel pulled it out the bowl, he grabbed Max's arm and sliced the edge of his arm, tracing around. Max screamed because the black liquid felt hot, it burned, max swore it sizzled as Daniel grabbed the other arm and did the same. Max began to cry, this was worse than what Daniel put in the needle earlier. 

Max's lipped curled, and his teeth grinded. Daniel spoke up as he moved Max's shirt to get to his chest. "Come on Max, it hurts doesn't it? Scream louder. _**Curse**_. Here I'll add another teir to this cake, why not call me _daddy_ while you're at it, I'm a little jealous David gets his kinky wishes everyday." Daniel then took more black liquid and traced on Max's stomach and sides, flipping him over to repeat the pattern on his back. 

 Max screamed louder, finally he broke. "f-fuck, fuck it hurts!" Max cried aloud, "please, stop, it hurts like hell! It fucking burns! Daddy stop! Please daddy Daniel!" The words flowed out of Max's mouth one by one. 

Daniel grinned wildly. " **Perfect**. You say it like it comes naturally Max." 

Daniel continued to mark Max as he listened to Max scream and swear. Once he finished, Max had black lines all over his body, from his legs and feet to his neck and face. (the marks look like his Max's marking during his resistance) 

Max continued to whine and cry, scared of what was to come next. The pain felt as if it increased with every movement Max made, and the drug from earlier only made it worse, it made Max like the pain. _Love it even._

Daniel was finally ready, he prepared Max well, now was the time to break him, free Max of his innocence. Daniel needed to sacrifice Max now, before David came home, only because Max was apart of David's transformation. 

"Alright Max, let's make this fun, for the both of us." Daniel grabbed another syringe full of the drug from earlier and injected another dose into Max. Along with that, Daniel took a long gulp out of the bottle that contained the purple liquid. 

Both stripped of their clothes, max and Daniel sat on the bed, max being felt upon by a seductive Daniel. The sensation of being caressesed heated Max's skin up, Daniel was feeling something too, just below his waist. 

Daniel began what he called _sacrifice_ , but was really **child rape**. Soon it wouldn't be rape though, because of the drugs that Daniel continued to dose Max up with, made Max begin to enjoy the pain and pleasure that came with Daniel stretching Max's ass, and pinching of his small erect nipples. 

Daniel touched every part of Max, and he made Max do the same to him. As Daniel would finger the ten year old's hole, max learned to suck Daniel cock, feeling the throbbing that rubbed the roof of his mouth. With every stroke of Max's little penis that Daniel did, a very sexual kiss between the two made them moan. The heated room was filled with moans and whines, mostly from Max, and sounds of sexual pleasure and the slaping and spanking from skinship. Finally once Max's anus was ready and big enough, Daniel inserted himself into Max's premature asshole. 

Of course it hurt, but every curse word that formed off of Max's lips, we're laced with drunkenness and seductiveness. Max was purely drugged on aprodiasiac, everything that was done to him, he enjoyed. From the nipple twisting, to painful hickies, to even the fresh cuts from Daniel's dagger. Max would scream and yell swear words, like Daniel asked, and begged for Daniel to keep going when he was penetrating Max, hissing out the words daddy with every wave of pain and pleasure that ran through his body. Max didn't want this form of torture to end anymore, he wanted to keep going, he didn't care about his dad anymore. 

**Until he heard him pull up in the driveway.**

Daniel stopped pounding Max's ass, and pulled out. Max whined for him to continue, but Daniel denied. 

"P-please, daddy Daniel, I-I .. I want more. _Punish me ... more_ " Max begged, eyes half lidded and his ass leaking love juices. Max felt his anus throbbing from pleasure, he could still feel the sting from the cuts on his back and sides, and when he sat in the bed, he felt the bruises that Daniel made on his soft butt cheeks, from gripping them so tightly. 

Daniel smirked. "Well aren't you a little slut Max." Daniel stood from the bed, putting his clothes back on. He leaned down to Max's height and kissed him, a sloppy wet kiss, rolling his tongue and mixing their saliva. Daniel broke from the kiss, Max still unsatisfied. 

"We can continue after David gets in, I want him to join in in the fun, **_don't you_**." Daniel walked towards the door and flicked off the light, leaving a tied Max on the bed. 

In the dark hall, Daniel made his way to Max's room, a place he didn't really inspect before, and a great place for him to welcome David. 

Daniel turned on Max's bedroom light and looked at the general posters and objects that a ten year old boy would have in his room, until he noticed a journal sitting in the edge of the bed. 

Daniel heard the front door open, and he tried to listen for David, but he was too interested to find out what was in the journal. Then he found out it was actually a diary, with juicy entries as well. Daniel flipped through the first few normal cringey pages of entries, then he read the last pages. He read how Max saw David's dick for the first time, and Daniel seen it as Max having his first crush. 

Daniel snickered. " _Cute_. It's a mutual love relationship. I will love to exploit that in the worse way of course."

"Max, you still up bud? Watching TV to keep you awake?" David shouted from the hall, wanting to talk to Max. 

_"Oh Davey, dear brother of mine. We are going to have a fun night."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Extra:  
> Are you loving all this sin like I am, well you can join the Sin Corps with me!
> 
> { Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa }


End file.
